djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Personnel Roster
Here is a list that contains nearly every recorded member of the Republic's Grand Army that operated during the Clone Wars. It took GODSDJ from 9:30 AM to 5:30 PM Eastern Standard Time to sort and compile this list in it's totality. People creating custom characters for themselves may use this as a guideline for which serial numbers NOT to take. There are currently 238 personnel listed here. GRAND PERSONNEL ROSTER ARC-0012 "Odin" ARC-0018 "Aether" ARC-0023 "Blizzard" CT-0037 "Keeli" CANON RC-0066 "Alpha Sixty" ARCC-093 "Cad" CC-0114 "Mane" CA-0355 "R'hllor" VG-0691 "Thunder" ARC-0918 "Makework" VG-0971 "Jace" CT-0985 "Empty" CC-1010 "Fox" CT-1021 "Grappler" ARC-1040 "Hell" CC-1073 "Ranc" CT-1107 "Raven" VARC-1109 "Merlin" CC-1120 "Kingpin" VT-1140 "Theta" CT-1191 "Ion" "SnapShot" "Swamp" VARCC-1221 "Winter" VARCC-1234 "Maker" VT-1259 "Midnight" ARC-1290 "Banshee" CT-1337 "Random" RCG-1348 "Hellbringer" CC-1461 "Bolt" CT-1462 "Spearhead" CC-1484 "Blast" VARCC-1496 "Campo" VT-1542 "Claw" CC-1551 "Deadeye" CT-1552 "Jugular" CT-1697 "Void" VC-1725 "Ronin" CT-1812 "Whisper" CC-1860 "Hellfire" CC-1902 "Ace" CT-1918 "Dice" CT-1914 "Kaiser" ARCC-1920 "Valor" CT-1951 "Overact" VC-2002 "Amish" VT/ARC-2023 "Scar" CC-2075 "Drax" RC-2112 "Akham" CC-2155 "Razor" VARC-2186 "Jackson" VARCC-2209 "Harvest" CT-2213 "Redgrave" ARC-2214 "Shadow" CT-2222 "Fast Dash" CC-2224 "Cody" CT-2229 "Ace" VARC-2231 "Nyxs" CT-2274 Shadowstrike Detachment BARC-2293 "Jurdo" CC-2315 CC-2321 "Praetor" SG-2344 "Dasvarches" CT-2453 "Stripe" ARC-2474 "Nexus" CC-2578 "Phaser" ARC-2579 "Eagle" CT-2581 "Cores" CC-2587 "Bracer" CC-2612 "Purdi" CC-2673 "Core" CT-2727 "Sky" ARC-2826 "Exceed" CC-2831 "Keck" ARC-2956 "Valk" ARC-2973 "Exces" VARCC-3011 "Thanatos" ARCC-3011 "Frost" CT-3039 "Bron" CT-3090 "Satan" CC-3175 "Bulkhead" CC-3181 "Strike" CT-3199 "Crimson" CT-3219 "Rhythm" CC-3306 "Nulgath" VARCC-3318 "Snow Hunter" CT-3320 "Cantor" VARCC-3324 "Ashes" CC-3472 "Mike" CT-3508 "Zen" CC-3523 "Bomber" VARCC-3566 "Dasvun" ARC-3624 "Runner" Navy-3714 "Buck" CT-3751 "Red" RC-3783 "Geo" CT-3785 "Rek" CT-3923 "Zed" ARC-3973 "Luckee" CC-4097 "NightShade" CT-4102 "Ghost" CT-4124 "Shots" VT-4163 "Bracket" ARC-4203 "Breaker" VARCC-4204 "Hex" CT-4230 "Flare" CT-4236 "Flare" CC-4249 "BlackJack" ARC-4272 "Rookie" CT-4302 "Falcon" CT-4548 "Silence" VARC-4562 "Flash" CT-4615 “Storm” ARCC-4631 "Osiris" CC-4646 "Warmonger" VARCC-4653 "Faust" VC-4687 "Onyx" CC-4714 "Kess" ARC-4912 "Jax" VARC-4913 "Hera" VT-4923 "Nyx" CT-4987 "Barks" CT-5093 "Clipper" CT-5151 "Wrecker" VT.5155 "Caesar" CT-5195 "Ion" ARC-5229 "Jek" VC-5254 "Riddle" "Shields" “Deadeye” CT-5280 "Droidripper" "Ralos" "Raze" ARC-5327 "Ragnar" CC-5384 "Dusk" CC-5421 "Knossos" CC-5431 "Vandal" CC-5466 "Wing" CC-5471 "Ny" CT-5481 "Needles" VC-5505 "Kestrel" CT-5529 "Shots" VT-5541 "Sheela" CT-5584 "Matchfire" CT-5601 "Zipper" CC-5617 "Beater" VC-5631 "Kardo" ARC-5645 "Poet" VC-5723 "Eclipse" CT-5785 "Dusk" CC-5869 "Stone" CT-5891 "Takeout" ARC-5986 "Volt" RC-6603 "Dunkel" CT-6115 "Dragon" ARFC-6196 "Cloak" CT-6263 "Almighty" CC-6358 "Blink" ARC-6455 "Axis" CT-6479 "Stakker" CT-6544 "Rhinek" CT-6580 "Chess" ARCC-6651 "Frag" VC-6666 "Host" CC-6735 "Arch" CT-6892 "Daka" CC-6892 "Apache" CANON CT-6996 "Bolt" CT-6998 "Sparky" VARC-7022 "Dusk" ARC-7031 "Marr" CT-7040 "Martin" CT-7045 CT-7068 "Eclipse" CT-7090 "Datus" ARC-7106 "Gratzy" VARCC-7117 "Hybrid" VARC-7216 "Iron" ARC-7221 "Wicked" CT-7235 "Alpha" CT-7274 "Lefts" ARC-7332 "Swift" CC-7432 "Clik" VARC-7435 "Frostbyte" ARC-7459 "Breaker" "Reaper" "Vortex" CT-7537 "Wasp" "Jagged" "Mist" ARCG-7684 "Spartan" CC-7690 "Cult" SG-7823 "Foxtrot" CT-7860 "John" CT-7898 "Slice" ARCC-7957 "Wither" ARCC-8745 "Pluto" VARC-8765 "Titan" CC-8880 "Shadow" CC-8989 "Shaft" CT-9012 "Dropper" CT-9087 "Parker" VC-9090 "Poisedon" ARCG-9233 "Torbjorn" ARCG-9284 "Wolven" CT-9321 "Clear" CT-9322 "Shoot" VARC-9531 "Atomizer" CC-9584 "Rapid" CT-9585 "Bacta" CC-9767 "Atlas" CT-9813 "Spike" CT-9858 "Star" CT-9876 "Dust" RC-9898 "Ghost" VARRC-9936 "Shine" VG-9987 "Skyis" VT-9989 "Meesa" CT-1-2446 "Jaxx" CT-11-6411 CT-1110-36 "Clark" CT-2129-14 "Coggs" CT-2929-18 "Loaded" ARC-3227-2 "Upgrade" VARC-4426-5 "Stint" CT-6513-24 "Arc" CT-8790-34 "Crystal" CT-1300-2400 "Dart" CT-2963-3310 "Chug" CT-2963-3315 "Fluke" CT-2963-3317 "Roseo" CT-3330-7640 "Rust" CT-3590-2511 "Mercy" CT-3658-0023 ARC-3812-7466 "Crar" CT-3814-6098 "Thrash" CC-3814-6099 "Ninks" CT-3814-7099 CT-5930-0294 "Agro" CC-6027-1520 "Vile" CT-8931- 9031 "Sidewinder" RC-9211-5093 "Beau" Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Roster